TARZAN YELL
This Is The TARZAN YELL Note:This Page Doesn't Need To Be Perfect This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First Recorded: 1932 * Artist: Johnny Weissmuller * Origin: Los Angeles, California, United States * Year Debut: March 25, 1932 * First Heard: Tarzan the Ape Man * Area used: Worldwide The sound effect was recorded by Johnny Weissmuller, who played Tarzan in the 1932 film, Tarzan the Ape Man ''(the movie when this sound effect was first used). This sound effect would be used whenever somebody swinging on a rope in a Tarzan-like fashion or if the setting was in a jungle. Used In TV Shows # Angela Anaconda # 64 Zoo Lane # The Tom and Jerry Kids Show (Imitated by Tom Cat Jr. and Jerry Mouse Jr. in "Cast Away Tom.") # American's Funniest Home Videos # Press your Luck (Imitated by Whammy.") # Go, Diego, Go! # Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (Imitated by Billy in "Camping Out.") # Hey Arnold (Imitated by Grandma Gertie in "Save the Tree.") # Blaze and the Monster Machines (Imitated by Pickle in "The Jungle Horn" and "Team Truck Challenge.") # Maya the Bee (Imitated by Miss Rosie in "Miss Rosie Hermit Beetle's Journey.") # Garfield and Friends (Imitated by Garfield in "Guy of Her Dreams.") # Lilo and Stitch the Series (Imitated by Stitch in "Swirly.") # Martha Speaks # The Backyardigans (Imitated by Tyrone Pablo Austin and Uniqua in "The Heart of the Jungle" and "The Secret of Snow.") # Arthur # Taffy (Imitated by Bentley in "A Minor Problem" "Pet Therapist" and "Bentley of the Jungle.") # The Care Bears Family (Imitated by Champ Bear in "Cheer of the Jungle.") # My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Imitated by Adam and Jake in "Me Adam, You Jake" and "Yesterday's Funny Monkey.") # Tom and Jerry Tales (Imitated by Spike in "Doggone Hill Hog" and Imitated by Tom Cat in "Jungle Love.") # Martin Morning (Imitated by Martin in "Good Morning Tarzan.") # George of the Jungle ("1967 2007 and 2016.") # Teen Titans # Courage the Cowardly Dog (Imitated by Courage in "Cabaret Courage.") # Tweenies (Imitated by Milo in "Tweenies Jungle Adventure.") # The 7D (Imitated by Dopey in "The Enchanted Forest Ranger.") # Phineas and Ferb (Imitated by Tarzan in "Cheer Up Candace" and Imitated by Candace in "Where's Perry Part Two.") # Total Drama (Imitated by Izzy in "No Pain No Game" "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" "Monster Cash.") # Super Mario World # Littlest Pet Shop (Imitated by Vinnie Terrio in "Hamster Hoods.") # El Chavo the Animated Series (Imitated by El Chavo in "Treehouse.") # Archie's Funhouse # Clarence (Imitated by Clarence in "Dinner Party.") # Peppa Pig (Imitated by Grampy Rabbit and Others in "Gym Class" Imitated by Pedro Pony in "Around the World with Peppa" Imitated by Grampy Rabbit in "Caves" and Imitated by Grampy Rabbit in "Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park.") # Horrid Henry (Imitated by Horrid Henry in "Horrid Henry's Underpants" and "Who Stole Mr Kill.") # Mr Bean the Animated Series (Imitated by Mr. Bean in "Ball Pool.") # The Tom and Jerry Show (Imitated by Tuffy Mouse in "Pets Not Welcome" Imitated by Jerry Mouse "Cat-a-Tonic Mouse" and Imitated by Tom Cat in "Mirror Image.") # Pet Pals (Imitated by Monkey and Tarzan in "Africa.") # The Legend of Tarzan # The Muppets Goes to the Movies # Elmo's World (Imitated by Elmo in "Flowers Plants and Trees.") # Sesame Street # Splash and Bubbles (Heard once in "Mountain of Fire.") # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Imitated by Michelangelo in "Return to New York Part Two.") # Eddy and the Bear # Granpa # Babar (Imitated by Alexander in "Alexander the Great" and Imitated by Victor in "My Dinner with Rataxes.") # The Garfield Show (Imitated by Garfield in "Iceman" "Mind Over Mouse" and "Glitter Gulch - Life on the Stage (Part 4)." # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Imitated by Rainbow Dash in "Swarm of the Century.") # Monster High (Imitated by Lagoona Blue in "Monster-morphoseas.") # Mike Lu & Og (Imitated by Alfred in "Alfred Lord of the Jungle.") # Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Imitated by Baby Rowlf and Baby Gonzo in "Raiders of the Lost Muppet" Imitated by Baby Kermit in "The Next Generation" Imitated by Baby Skeeter and Baby Rowlf in "Muppetland" and Imitated by Baby Skeeter in "The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy.") # Auggie Doggie # Mysticons (Heard once in "Scourge of the Seven Skies.") # Digimon # Ruby Gloom # Bill Nye the Science Guy # Ready Jet Go (Imitated by Carrot in "Mindy in Space.") # Sonic Boom (Imitated by Sticks in "Where Have All the Sonics Gone?" and Imitated by Knuckles in "Eggman Family Vacation.") # Fireman Sam (Imitated by Norman Price and Others in "King of the Jungle.") # Symo & Rose (Imitated by Symo in "Symo King of the Jungle.") # 2 Stupid Dogs (Imitated by Jungle King Scott Man in "Stunt Dogs.") # Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (Imitated by Dennis in "Bad Dad.") # Word World (Imitated by Sheep in "M is for Map.") # Veggietales # Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures # Pat & Stan (Imitated by Pat in "The Law of the Jungle Style.") # Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # New Looney Tunes (Imitated by Tad in "The Tad Tucker Workout.") # The Kwicky Koala Show (Imitated by George and Joey in "Collector's Item.") # The Scooby Doo Show (Imitated by Scooby-Doo in "The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul.") # The Animal Show (Heard once in "Manatee & Lemur.") # Mr Bloom's Nursery Get Set Grow (Heard once in "Jungle High Jinks.") # Marrying Mum and Dad (Heard once in "Jungle.") # The Flintstones (Imitated by Fred Flintstone in "The Swimming Pool.") # The Owl and Co. # Uncle Grandpa (Imitated by Pizza Steve in "Body Trouble" Imitated by Uncle Grandpa in "Sick Bag.") # Recess (Imitated by Mikey in "Omega Kids" and Imitated by Library Kid in "The Library Kid.") # Super WHY! (Imitated by Peter Rabbit in "Peter Rabbit.") # Spongebob Squarepants (Imitated by Spongebob in "The Paper" "The Clam Whisperer" "High Sea Diving" "Karen's Virus" "A Cabin in the Kelp" "Who R Zoo?" and Imitated by Mr. Krabs "Enemy in Law.") # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (Imaitated by Hugh Neutron in "Make Room for Daddo" and Imitated by Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex in "Stranded.") # Robot Chicken # The New Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo Show (Imitated by Scooby-Doo and Randar in "Scooby of the Jungle.") # Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (Imitated by Scrappy Doo in "Hothouse Scooby and Imitated by Scooby-Doo and Nazrat of the Jungle in "A Bungle in the Jungle.") # Tiny Toon Adventures (Imitated by Babs Bunny in "Starting from Scratch" "No Toon is an Island" and Imitated by Shark in "The Best o Plucky Duck Day.") # The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (Imitated by Sylvester in "Hawaii 33⅓ .") # Crash and Bernstein (Imitated by Crash in "Release the Crashen.") # The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Heard once in "Ah Wilderness" and "Sleepover Suite.") # Pinky and the Brain (Imitated by Pinky and Brain in "Welcome to the Jungle.") # Rugrats (Imatated by Stu in "Party Animals.") # Catdog (Imitated by Dog in "Full Moon Fever.") # Bunnytown (Heard once in "Carrot Giving Day.") # The Chipmunks goes to the Movies (Imitated by Thodore in "Kong" and Imitated by Alvin in "Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.") # The Carol Burnett Show # The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "Skip Day" and "A Vas Deferens Between Men and Women.") # The Simpsons (Imitated by Homer in "The Call of the Simpsons" Imitated by Homer in "Last Tap Dance in Springfield" and Imitated by Homer in "Krusty Kamp.") # The Super Mario Bros Super Show (Imitated by Mario in "Mario of the Apes.") # Bananas in Pyjamas (Imitated by Amy in "Jungle Amy.") # Toopy & Binoo (Imitated by Toopy and Binoo in "Jungle Toopy.") # The Story of Tracy Beaker # Pucca (Imitated by Garu and Pucca in "Garu of the Jungle.") # Yin Yang Yo (Imitated by Carl in "Carl of the Wild.") # Codename Kids Next Door (Heard once in "G R O W E D U P" and C A K E D.") # Mucha Lucha (Imitated by Flea in "Monkey Business.") # Tarzan and Jane (2017) # The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Imitated by Stretch in "Leave it to Casper.") # Perman (Imitated by Perman in ”Perzan the King of the Jungle.”) # Living with Monkeys Tales from the Treetops # The All New Popeye Hour (Imitated by Popeye in "Popeye of the Jungle" and "The Game.") # TaleSpin (Heard once in "The Bigger They Are, the Louder They Oink.") # Darkwing Duck (Imitated by Gosalyn in "Apes of Wrath.") # The Powerpuff Girls (Imitated by Major in "Escape from Monster Island.") # The Ferals (Imitated by Rattus and Modigliana in "Let's Get Physical.") # Gilligan's Island: (Heard once in "Our Vines Have Tender Apes.") # Henry's Cat (Imitated by Tarzan and Henry's Cat in "The Lost World.) # The Pink Panther (Imitated by Big Nose in "It's Pink But is it Mink.") # Pink Panther and Pals (Imitated by Aardvark in "Find Your Own Ant.") # Krazy Kat (Imitated by Ignatz in "A Bungle in the Jungle.") # Wow Wow Wubbzy (Imitated by Wubbzy in "Call of the Mild.") # Stanley # Bunsen is a Beast (Imitated by Amanda Killman in "Wilda Beast.") # Robot Chicken # Inspector Gadget (Imitated by Inspector Gadget in "Photo Safari.") # Banana Cartoon Minions (Heard once in "Tarzan Minions Fail.) # Dastardly and Muttley (Imitated by Muttley in "Wild Mutt Muttley.") # Ask the StoryBots (Imitated by Storybots in "How Many Types of Animals Are There?") # The Real Ghostbusters (Imitated by Ray in "Teen Mean Green Machine.") # Survivor One World # Ed Edd n Eddy (Imitated by Nazz in "See No Ed.") # Timon and Pumbaa # The Animal Show # Heathcliff (Heard once in a blooper for "In Search of Catlantis" and "Feline Good" Imitated by Heathcliff in “Meow Meow Island.”) # The Scooby Doo Show (Imitated by Scooby Doo in "The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul") # Zig and Sharko (Imitated by Sharko in "A Tail of Two Legs" Imitated by Zig in "Sharko and Zig on the Rocks and "Bosom Buddies.") # Space Goofs (Imitated by Stereo in "You Can't Go Home.") # Woody Woodpecker # Mix Master The Final Force (Imitated by Aring in "Big Turtle Big Trouble.") # Cyberchase # Tarzan and Jane Best Friends in the Jungle # Transformers # Higglytown Heroes (Imitated by Electrician in "Electric Evening" and Imitated by Fran in "Kip Gets Swing Fever.") # Pokemon (Imitated by Electabuzz in "Showdown at Dark City" Imitated by Madame Muchmoney in "The Trouble with Snubull" and Imitated by Meowth in "Where's Armaldo.") # Yo Gabba Gabba (Imitated by Muno and DJ Lance in "Adventure.") # Adventure Time (Imitated by Finn in "Slumber Party Panic.") # Moominvalley (Imitated by Moomintroll in "Monster Fish.") # Molang (Imitated by Molang in "The Jungle" and Imitated by Jungle Friend Molang and Piu Piu in "The Jungle Friend.") # The Loud House # HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi Show # Sonic Underground # Full House # Ranger Rob (Imitated by Dakota in "The Woolly Wiligo of Big Sky Park.") # Onegai My Melody (Imitated by Mana in "Mana of the Jungle.") # Rabbids Invasion (Imitated by Jungle Rabbid in "Rabbid of the Jungle" and "Jungle Rabbid and the Army of the Three Crabs.") # Dora the Explorer (Imitated by Boots in "Best Friends.") # Danger Mouse (Imitated by Penfold and Danger Mouse in "Lord of the Bungle" Imitated by Danger Mouse in "The Wild, Wild Goose Chase." and "Rhyme and Punishment.") # The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Imitated by ''Fuzzy Wuzzy in "Momma Robotnik's Birthday" and Imitated by Sonic in "Zoobotnik.") # Robotboy (Imitated by Tommy in "Automatommy" and Imitated by Tommy and Gus in "The Boy Who Cried Kamikazi.") # Back at the Barnyard (Imitated by Mrs Beady in "Hydno A-Go-Go.") # Father of the Pride (Imitated by Snack in "One Man's Meat is Another Man's Girlfriend.") # Johnny Test (Imitated by Johnny Test in "Johnny of the Jungle" Imitated by baby Johnny Test in "Johnny vs. Bling Bling 2" and Imitated by Monkey in "Johnny's Amazing Race.") # Wayside # Oggy and the Cockroaches (Imitated Oggy in "Abandoned Cockroaches" and "Oggy's Shadow.") # Jimmy Two Shoes # The Ollie and Moon Show (Imitated by Moon in "The Malaysian Butterfly Chase") # I Love Lucy # Harvey Beaks (Imitated by Dade in "Wade is Cooler than Dade.") # Gerald McBoing Boing (Imitated by Gerald in "The Deep Dark Jungle.") # Suckers (Imitated by Travis in "The Jungle.") # Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Imitated by Magilla Gorilla in "Pebbles' Pet Shop of Terrible Terrors.") # The Basil Brush Show (Imitated by Basil Brush in "Basil's Christmas Dinners.") # One Piece # Super Friends (Imitated by Rima in “River of Doom” “Fire” and “Return of Atlantis.”) # Beetlejuice (Imitated by Bertha in “Campfire Ghouls.”) # Rudi and Trudi (Imitated by Trudi in "Jungle Gang.") # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (Imitated by Michelangelo in “Enter the Shredder” and “Turtles of The Jungle”) # Team Umizoomi (Imitated by Milli in "Milli Saves the Day.") # The Crumpets (Imitated by Pa in "Croco-Deal.") # Mr. Bogus (Imitated by Mr. Bogus in "Hipster Tripster" and "Nightmare on Bogus Street.") # Yu Gi Oh GX (Imitated by Damon in "Nature of the Draw.") # Mickey Mouse (2013) (Imitated by Mickey Mouse in "Mickey Monkey.") # Johnny Bravo (Imitated by Amazon Women in "Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women and Imitated by Johnny Bravo and Carl Chyrniszzswics in "Forest Chump.") # The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show: A Goofy Bungle in the Filipino Jungle (1979) (TV Episode) # Avengers Assemble: (Imitated by Typhoid Mary in "The Vibranium Coast.") # Dennis the Menace (Imitated by Dennis in "Jungle Bungle.") # Baby Looney Tunes (Imitated by Baby Lola Bunny in "Comfort Level.") # Tenchi in Tokyo # Doraemon # Fighting Spirit # Pencilmation (Imitated by Joey in "Tarzan.") TV Specials Sammy Case Superstar Movies * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) * The Archies In Jugman (2002) * Lord of the Flies (1963) * Gone with the West (1974) * Tarzan (1999) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Tarzan II (2005) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * George of the Jungle (1997) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * The Muppets (2011) * Wakko's WIsh (1999) * Ernest goes to camp (1987) * Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (1990) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Tarzan (2013) * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * Carry On Up the Jungle (1970) * Dumbo (1941) * Home on the Range (2004) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Explorers (1985) * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) * Octopussy (1983) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977) * Jumanji (1995) * Forces of Nature (1999) Commercials * Tarzan II DVD (2005) * Metlife (Tarzan Snoopy) * Unfone (2011) * Gery Pasta (2008) * El Kadsre Satellite - Quit Cable (1992-94) Shorts * The Outfit (2012) * Disorder in the Court (1936) * The Robber Kitten (1935) * Mickey's Garden (1935) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * King Klunk (1933) (Short) * The Lumber Champ (1933) (Short) * Kid 'in' Africa (1933) (Short) * Caveman Capers (1960) (Short) * The CooCoo Nut Grove (1936) (Short) * A Star Is Hatched (1938) (Short) * Porky the Fireman (1938) (Short) * Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) (Short) * Hollywood Daffy (1946) (Short) * Gorilla My Dreams (1948) (Short) * Past Perfumance (1955) (Short) * Pop-Pie a la Mode (1945) (Short) * Mickey's Man Friday (1935) (Short) * Rebel Rabbit (1949) (Short) * Wackiki Wabbit (1943) (Short) * Nutty News (1942) (Short) * Hollywood Steps Out (1941) (Short) * You Can't Shoe a Horse Fly (1940) (Short) * My Friend the Monkey (1939) (Short) * The Sitter Downers (1937) (Short) * Good Little Monkeys (1935) (Short) * Speaking of the Weather (1937) (Short) * Disorder in the Court (1936) (Short) * I'm a Big Shot Now (1936) (Short) * Mighty Mouse and The Pirates (1945) (Short) * Mr Rossi's Dreams (1977) (Short) * Mr Rossi at Photo Safari (1971) (Short) * Monkey Doodles (1960) (Short) * Casper Comes to Clown (1951) (Short) * The Mad Hatter (1940) (Short) * You're Next! (1940) (Short) * The Unexpected Pest (1956) (Short) Videos * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Baby Beethoven (2002) (Videos) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) * In Search of the Wow Wow Wibble Woggle Wazzie Woodle Woo (1985) (Videos) Video Games * Barnyard Rhythm and Moos * Creative Reader: The Jungle Book * Ice Age 2 the Meltdown (2006) (Video Game) * Kidstory: Milly Fitzwilly's Mouse Catcher (1995) (Video Game) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) (Video Game) * Spongebob Squarepants Supersponge (2000) (Video Game) * Time Gal (1985) * Discworld (1995) * The Simpsons Cartoon Studio (1996) * Donkey Kong Country Series (Used for Donkey Kong) TV Spots * George of the Jungle (1997) (TV Spot) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (TV Spot) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) (TV Spot) * Alpha and Omega (2010) (TV Spot) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (TV Spot) * Peter Rabbit (2018) (TV Spot) * The Emporer's New Groove (2000) (TV Spot) * Home on the Range (2004) (TV Spot) * Ice Age Continental Drift (2012) (TV Spot) * The Legend Of Tarzan (2016) (TV Spot) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spot) * The Muppets (2011) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (1999) (TV Spot) * Tarzan (2013) (TV Spot) * Tarzan II (2005) (TV Spot) YouTube Videos * 100 Ways to Die in Pivot Image Gallery Audio Samples 0:59 Awuoooo Awuoooo Awuoooo Awuoooo Jerry Act Tarzan﻿ SNOOPY YELLS TARZAN 0:16﻿ =